Never Be
by zzaxo
Summary: hanya cerita tentang perjalanan cinta sepasang Kim KAISOO OOC


maaf kelamaan hiatus -deepbow- yah moga ff ini bisa mengobati rindu kalian terhadap author -abaikan-

HAPPY READYNG GUYS!

.

.

never be

kim jongin | do kyungsoo

.

selama 23 tahun hidupnya,kyungsoo berteman dengan seorang namja bernama Kim Jongin.

selama 6 tahun kisah kasihnya,kyungsoo mengasihi seorang Kim Jongin

intinya,semua hal dalam hidupnya berkaitan dengan Kim Jongin.

sama halnya dengan Do Kyungsoo,seorang Kim Jongin hidup 2 tahun lebih lama dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan orang-orang yang ia kasihi.

melewati masa muda dengan sang kekasih,sampai kini mereka telah beranjak dewasa. membangun rumah tangga bahagia di istana kecil mereka,belum. mereka masih akan melewati tahap itu.

''jongin,aku akan pulang cukup larut''

''iya,bae...jam berapa?''tanya jongin

''mungkin...8 keluar kantor''

''biar aku antar,jam 8 malam selalu ramai dan kau seorang yeoja. aku tidak bisa melepasmu begitu saja''kyungsoo mengangguk,dan bergumam 'terimakasih'

semua orang mengira bahwa kisah cinta mereka layaknya sebuah dongeng yang selalu berjalan sesuai .jawabannya adalah tidak.

mereka mulai menjalin hubungan spesial sejak kyungsoo berumur 17 tahun,dimana saat itu kyungsoo adalah remaja ,jongin menjadi orang yang selalu mengalah dan bersabar.

tidak jarang jongin tahu kyungsoo menyukai namja lain,tidak jarang juga jongin membaca pesan manis dari namja lain diponsel kyungsoo. tapi jongin selalu mengambil titik terangnya,dia yang dewasa disini.

beberapa kali miss komunikasi terjadi,akibatnya kesalah pahaman pun terjadi. jongin tidak melihat siapa yang bersalah disini,meskipun itu kyungsoo yang salah jongin yang akan meminta maaf. karena jongin tahu,kyungsoo keras kepala dan harus ada dipihak yang benar.

jongin maklum,kyungsoo anak tunggal. dan dia dimanja oleh kedua orangtuanya. apapun yang dia minta pasti diberikan,sebandel apapun kyungsoo mereka tidak menasehatinya. hanya memberi konsekuensi untuk selalu cerdas disekolah.

''jongin,aku punya teman baru. namanya jung jaemin dan dia sangat tampan''

jongin tersenyum,apalagi yang dia bisa? sebentar lagi kyungsoo tidak akan lepas dari ponselnya. berbalas pesan dengan namja itu dan melupakan adanya 'calon' suami disampingnya.

apa yang kurang dari jongin? jongin sabar dan selalu pengertian,jongin rajin beribadah,jongin juga cerdas dan keluarganya cukup mendukung. tapi kyungsoo selalu mencari kekurangan dalam diri jongin.

''kau itu pendiam,dan aku tidak menyukai itu''

mau bagaimana lagi? jongin memang sedari dulu pendiam,ditambah dia selalu takut salah bicara dihadapan kyungsoo. karena dimata kyungsoo,jongin hampir selalu melakukan kesalahan.

pernah sekali,jongin mengutarakan isi hatinya. membeberkan kenyataan bahwa dia lelah jika terus menjadi pihak yang salah. tapi kyungsoo selalu menjawab

''apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?''

bolehkah jongin membalik pertanyaan itu? bolehkah?

saat kyungsoo ingin tinggal bersamanya,jongin memohon kepada orang tua kyungsoo untuk menjaganya. jongin berusaha keras mencari uang untuk menyewa apartemen. tapi kyungsoo selalu mengeluh,tidak pernah memahami sisi jongin sama sekali.

kyungsoo tidak suka tinggal ditempat sempit,ingatkan jongin bahwa rumah kyungsoo menyamai lebarnya stadion kota.

''aku tidak suka tinggal diapartemen,apartemen itu sempit dan kumuh''

''kyungsoo...ini sudah lebih baik dari pada orang-orang yang tinggal didalam gang''

''aku tidak suka!aku mau tempat yang lebar!''

''tapi aku belum punya uang,gajiku habis untuk menyewa apartemen''

''salah siapa?aku tidak memintamu untuk menyewa apartemen kan?''

''ya tuhan,kyungsoo...mengertilah,keluargaku tidak sekaya keluargamu''

''aku tidak ingin mengerti tentang hal itu''

apa jongin boleh berteriak kencang jika dia sangat lelah? batinnya selalu tersiksa,tapi dia terlalu mencintai kyungsoo.

.

jongin bekerja sebagai akuntan pemerintah didaerahnya,waktunya terkuras habis hanya untuk pekerjaannya. kyungsoo juga jarang dirumah,alasannya banyak pekerjaan. tapi,hampir setiap hari jongin mendapati kyungsoo berbau alkohol. meskipun tidak mabuk. pernah juga jongin mencium aroma parfum lelaki yang amat melekat dipakaian kyungsoo,tapi kyungsoo menyangkalnya,

''aku bukan seorang pelacur yang bertemu lelaki nakal di club malam''

sama seperti malam ini,jongin dilanda cemas saat ponsel kyungsoo tidak bisa dihubungi. jongin telah menghubungi semua teman kyungsoo yang ia kenal,bahkan atasannya pun bilang jika kyungsoo pulang siang hari ini.

sudah lewat jam 1 dini hari,jongin masih terjaga dengan ponsel digenggamannya. menanti-nanti kyungsoo yang tidak segera pulang.

ting tong

yang jongin rasakan saat itu adalah hancur,jongin belum pernah menggendong kyungsoo. bahkan memeluknya,kyungsoo selalu menghindar,alasannya

''aku tidak suka skin ship berlebihan''tapi apa?

''ini tempat kyungsoo?''jongin mengangguk kecil

''boleh aku masuk?dimana kamarnya?''

''biar aku yang bawa dia masuk''

''kau siapa?aku jung jaemin,kekasih kyungsoo''

''aku kakak lelakinya''jawab jongin tersendat

''ah,baiklah...dia bilang dia tidak punya saudara''

''ini rumahku,dan dia dititipkan kemari oleh eommanya''

''oke,tunjukkan kamarnya kepadaku. aku akan menggendongnya''jongin hanya pasrah,menunjukkan arah kamar mereka dan membiarkan kyungsoo dibawa oleh 'kekasih' barunya

.

''sudah sadar?apa masih pusing?''tanya jongin,kyungsoo melengos dan beranjak sambil sempoyongan

''mana jaemin?''

''ah,kekasihmu sudah pulang. dia harus menjemput seseorang katanya''

''apa maksudmu kekasihku?kekasihku itu hanya kau''jongin tersenyum rendah

''ya,dia bilang kemarin dia kekasihmu. aku pikir dia benar-benar kekasihmu haha''jongin tersenyum sambil menatap lantai kayu

''jaemin! cepat angkat telponnya!''jongin menoleh,apa dia baru diabaikan tadi?

.

jongin duduk disofa sambil merenung,tv dihadapannya menyala tanpa suara. dia bisa mendengar percakapan kyungsoo dengan jung jaemin dengan cukup jelas.

''haah'' satu tarikan nafas terasa amat berat baginya,jongin merasa dimanfaatkan

''kau tidak memasak?'jongin menoleh lalu menggeleng

''lalu apa yang kau kerjakan!''jongin mengangguk kecil dan berjalan kedapur,menuruti keinginan kyungsoo

''kemana suaramu?jangan belajar menjadi orang yang bisu''jongin tertawa hambar sambil mengambil telur dari dalam lemari es

''egg roll lagi?demi tuhan! apa kau tidak bisa memasak selain makanan menyedihkan itu?!''bentak kyungsoo,jongin menutup matanya dan menghela napas

''maafkan aku''jongin menyisihkan mangkuk berisi adonan telur kepojok meja,akan ia masak untuk dirinya nanti

''aku ingin makanan yang enak jongin!''rengek kyungsoo

''iya,akan aku usahakan''

jongin berusaha keras membuat 4 ekor kepiting itu menjadi sup. respon yang ia inginkan harusnya sebuah pujian,paling tidak terima respon dari kyungsoo,

''haah,ck!''jongin jelas mendengar kyungsoo membanting sendoknya kepiring,yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur dan selanjutnya yang jongin dengar adalah suara rayuan kyungsoo

''huum,aku sedang sendirian...''

sendirian?lalu posisi jongin disini sebagai apa?

.

jongin telah memantapkan hatinya,dia ingin merubah kyungsoo. tapi seiring berjalannya waktu,kyungsoo terus berubah.

hingga semua emosi jongin telah sampai puncaknya,dan jongin tidak bisa menahannya lagi

''maafkan aku jongin,aku mabuk dan semua terjadi begitu saja. maafkan aku''

mata jongin memerah menahan emosi,dadanya sesak dan tangannya mengepal erat

''lalu apa yang bisa aku harapkan darimu kyungsoo!kau tidak pernah menghargai aku!kau menganggapku budak yang tidak pernah kau bayar! ingat,disini kau menumpang! dan ini rumahku!aku akan berhenti menganggapmu tunanganku mulai detik ini juga!''

trang!

kyungsoo menatap cincin perak itu datar,bahkan ketika jongin kembali dengan 3 koper besar miliknya

''silahkan hubungi kekasihmu dan segera menikah!aku tidak mau menikah dengan seorang yeoja yang tidak suci''hati kyungsoo mencelos,yeoja itu menatap jongin dengan air mata berderai lewat matanya

''kenapa kau seperti ini jongin!''

''kenapa kau seperti ini kyungsoo!''

''kau tidak mencintaiku''

''dan kau tidak pernah mencintaiku''ucap jongin,mata tajamnya menatap kyungsoo

''kenapa kau lakukan ini?''

''kau yang memulainya!kau yang menguras bersih seluruh kesabaranku!aku terima ketika aku tahu kau berselingkuh dan kau berbohong bahwa kau telah lama dipecat! tapi aku tidak menerima ketika yeoja yang selama ini kujaga dengan mudahnya memberikan keperawanannya kepada namja lain!sekarang pergi dari rumahku!"

''jongin!"'

''pergi!''

''jongin!''

''sekalian,pergi dari hidupku kyungsoo. jadilah nyonya jung yang baik''

.

kyungsoo jelas menyesali perbuatannya,tapi semuanya terlambat. sebuah undangan cantik ada ditangannya

the wedding

kim jongin & shin hana

semuanya berlalu dengan cepat bukan?

.

kyungsoo datang dengan dress terbaiknya,pancaran matanya penuh dengan percaya diri. semua orang menatapnya aneh,gaun itu robek dibagian bahu,meskipun kecil tapi sangat terlihat,karena tidak tepat pada jahitannya.

''selamat,jongin''

jongin menoleh lalu tersenyum kecil

''chagi,perkenalkan...ini kyungsoo temanku saat kecil dulu''

''anyeong,hana imnida''yeoja cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya,kyungsoo hanya menatap uluran tangan itu datar

''chagi,dia tidak suka skin ship berlebihan''ucap jongin sambil merangkul hangat istrinya

''oh,dimana suamimu kyung?siapa?jung...jung jaemin!''

bahkan panggilan namanya terdengar berbeda

''dia ada pekerjaan'' bohong,kyungsoo tidak punya siapapun setelah ibunya meninggal dan appanya yang melupakannya

''ah,begitu...kami mengadakan pesta berpasangan nanti malam,kau boleh datang dengan jaemin atau mungkin aegymu?''

''ya,tentu''kyungsoo hanya diam,jongin sibuk dengan istrinya. istrinya tampak berbeda dari kyungsoo,dewasa dan sederhana.

''ah,kyungsoo-shi...pakaian anda robek''ucap hana,dengan kaget kyungsoo mencari-cari disekitar gaunnya

''mana?''

''di bahu kanan anda''ucap hana sambil menunjuk dengan sopan

''oh,mungkin tertarik saat turun mobil tadi''hana tampak berpikir,lalu mengangguk

''baiklah,sepertinya aku harus pulang''

''mari,aku antar. sekalian kita bisa mengobrol,bolehkan jonginie?''

jonginie?manis sekali

''tidak perlu...kalian disini saja''

''kau tidak berbohong tentang mobilkan?''tanya jongin

''t-tentu saja tidak,baiklah...semoga kalian bahagia selalu''

''kyungsoo-shi,boleh aku meminta nomor telpon atau mungkin kartu nama. eum,agar kita bisa bertemu lain waktu'' kyungsoo meggaruk tengkuknya,

''aku lupa nomor ponselku''

''anda tidak bawa ponsel?''tanya hana,melirik sekilas kearah dompet usang kyungsoo

''ya,saya melupakannya. lebih baik kartu anda saja''hana tersenyum dan mengangguk

''jongie,kartu nama''pinta hana dengan lembut,jongin tersenyum dan mengecup sisi bibir hana

''ini dia,chagi''

kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya,ingin sekali menggantikan posisi hana disitu

''ini kyungsoo-shi,saya harap anda menyimpannya''

''heum,selamat tinggal''...kau yang dulu pernah menjadi sandaran dalam hidupku...

-end-


End file.
